


Tuff's tough

by CosMoe



Series: Tuff's stuff [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Tuff spends most of his time awake with his sister.No one knows, that he would prefer another girl being at his side.But Tuff is convinced that he is not worthy of being loved, at all.
Relationships: Tuffnut Thorston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tuff's stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743160
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Tuff's tough

Tuff was used to being the other half of Ruffnut.  
The trouble shooter, prankster and trickster.  
He mostly behaved eccentric, often also kind of maniac, insane. Crazy.  
Many people of Berk (and around) called him a muttonhead, a moron.  
The one with his head full of nonsense.

Hiccup made out with Astrid.  
Snotlout would do his poor attempts on every female on two legs, besides of Gothi.  
Fishlegs had a crush on Heather and she seemed to return these feelings.  
Ruffnut would have liked to be in Astrid's place, but Hiccup didn't see her as a real woman. She was the female twin to him. Not more or less.  
But Throk saw something in her. And Ruff could imagine having Throk at her side, at least as her protector.

No one ever had tried to get to know him, Tuffnut.  
No girl, no boy.  
Admitted, he smelled strange, but mostly because of the Zippleback's gas.  
He liked confusing others or grossing them out by saying stuff like he wouldn't ever change his clothes. Or take a shower. Bathe. Brush his teeth.  
Of course he did all that, he wasn't non compos mentis, at all.

He didn't really care about sharing personal, intimate information, like bowel activities, where on his body he once had found a leech, what caused him to throw up.  
People shooting disgusted looks at him made him laugh.

What he could not laugh about was his loneliness.  
Sure, he had Ruffnut.  
They clung together so tightly, that there seemed to be no place between them for others.  
Ruff did it for her brother.

Tuff felt so insecure.   
If he lost Ruff, he would be on his own, all alone.  
Ruff knew that and refused to leave him, at least, until he found someone, who'd make him happy.

When Tuff was younger, his body was slightly v-shaped, lean and slender, yet muscular. He had worked out a lot, back then. And Tuff quite liked his appearance.  
During puberty he had grown and everything became long and scrawny.  
Now he had the shape of an asparagus.  
Riding Belch had an utterly different effect on his body, than working out had.  
His attempts to grow muscles (or facial hair) were effortless.

Tuff knew, that his posture was bad, so was Ruffnut's, but they couldn't help it.  
Being wombmates for 9 months had caused some side effects, such as scoliosis. They also didn't inherit the genes for straight teeth.  
Tuffnut would exaggerate these and other characteristics.  
If nature wanted him to look like no part fitted to the other, he would add some oddities on his own.  
Ruff and him spent a whole night dreading his hair.  
His clothes? Studs, leather, belts.  
More horns on his helmet – Ruff got her own version of a horned helmet.   
So they fitted again, although looking different.

Tuff created himself as an artwork.  
He was proud of himself, because he knew, he was creative and imaginative.  
And although nearly everyone thought, him and his sisters were the dumbest subjects walking on earth, they actually were exactly the opposite.

They knew stuff. They read. They remembered. They understood.   
But no one cared.  
Really good ideas were mistaken for another antics.  
So the twins resigned.  
They behaved like they were expected to, but no one ever would expect at all. 

Ruffnut quit that attitude, little by little, as she grew older.  
Tuffnut couldn't.  
He was convinced, that he was not worthy.  
If he gave up his quirks, what would remain of him?  
A lot insecurities.   
Did he look good? If the answer was yes, then why would no one even try to flirt with him?  
Was he that hideous?  
Wasn't he worth getting to know, wasn't there anyone trying to find out, what was behind his ridiculous behaviour?

A couple years ago, when Heather first appeared on Berk, he had tried to connect to her.  
He thought making her laugh would tie a bond between them.  
But she didn't laugh. She didn't even react, when he called her pretty.  
So as Astrid never reacted, when he had called her strong, talented with weapons, or fierce.   
As if he didn't exist after all.

Tuff didn't talk about his worries much.  
There was the term "tough" in his name, so he had to be tough, though, hadn't he?  
Or would it be enough to be Tuff?

One of his closest friends was Fishleg's younger sister Marigold.  
Together they loved to cause explosions, to slide down some muddy hills on their butts, to crash into the mead hall, to drive people nuts, to laugh hysterically, until their stomachs hurt.  
All on the ground.  
Marigold was afraid of heights, she didn't trust the dragons and prefered to stay on the ground.

Tuff would never force her to do anything she didn't want.  
Spending time with Marigold was quite like spending time with Ruffnut – it was fun, it was violent, it was chaotic and often enough quite risky.  
He let Marigold know a whole lot of stuff about himself.  
Except of the fact that he enjoyed rather usual things.  
Going for walks. Painting. Hanging out on the beach, running from waves. Counting stars. Cooking.  
Only Ruff knew about his soft side, he thought.

Marigold didn't know, but she felt and suspected, that Tuff hid a lot of his actual personality.

And one day that wild child plucked up her courage.

"Hi Goldie!" Tuff greeted his friend, as she knocked on the door.  
"Hi Tuff! Wanna hang out?" she asked and felt a bunch of butterflies in her stomach.  
"Sure, you wanna come in?" Tuff stepped aside and made an inviting gesture, but Marigold shook her head.  
"Nah, I would prefer going somewhere!"  
Tuff shrugged and left the hut.

"You look quite concerned, everything ok?" he wanted to know, after they had walked for a while without talking at all.  
Marigold cocked her head and thought about what and how to answer.  
As they had left the village and wandered aimlessly through the forest Marigold stopped.  
Tuff stopped as well and turned to her.

Marigold made little steps, until she stood right in front of him, her heartbeat pounded in her ears.  
Although Marigold's hands were trembling, she managed to fumble out a small yellow flower from beneath her vest.  
The flower, which Tuff recognized immidiately as a Marigold, was undamaged and emitted its typical scent.

"For you!" said Marigold. Her voice sounded more weak and pinched up than she liked.  
Tuff stared at Marigold, then at the flower and back at Marigold's face.  
"Um, thank you? I don't understand... you give me a flower?" he looked genuinely flustered.  
Marigold cleared her throat.  
"Yes, indeed. I know you like flowers! And if I'll give you a flower, than it has to be one which would remind you of me, at least!" she stuttered and was mad at herself for talking such incoherent stuff.  
When she made up that plan, it sounded much better in her thoughts. More meaningful.

Tuff reached out his hand to take the flower, carefully.  
Their hands touched and both felt like electrified.  
A deep look into each other's eyes.   
"Don't move!" Marigold demanded, stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward to press a soft and sweet kiss onto Tuff's lips.  
Tuff didn't move.  
Even if he had wanted, he just couldn't.  
His limbs no longer obeyed him.  
All he could do was staring at Marigold.

She chuckled nervously and continued babbling.  
"But I am Tuff!" Tuffnut managed to exclaim.  
Marigold fell silent.  
"Yes. And that's why I love you!" she whispered.  
Tuff steped back. "No one has ever kissed me before."  
"But I did!" Marigold said and looked at Tuff from below.  
"No one has ever said, he loved me!" he mumbled.  
"But I did!" Marigold answered.

Tuff touched his lips with his fingertips.  
"So...?" Marigold asked questiongly, but Tuff didn't reply.  
Marigold started to feel more than uncomfortable and fiddled with her vest.  
"No one loves me." Tuff mumbled and looked heartbroken.  
"No one did ever before. Now I do. Well, I did for quite a while, already." Marigold said, unsure, if she should touch Tuff's face.

"I – I didn't assume anyone would ever love me. I'm not a person to love, actually!"  
Marigold's heart hurt. Why did he think so? Didn't he know how kind, generous, funny and handsome he was?  
How his intellect and wit had caught her?  
She told him.

Suddenly Tuff's face brightened and he grinned broadly.  
"You love me. Although you know me!"  
"Eh, no! I love you just because I know you!" Marigold said.  
Tuffnut took a step forward again and placed his hands on Marigold's hips.  
"You are crazy! No one loves Tuffnut Thorston!" he cackled.  
"Well, yeah, I do!"  
"No, you don't!" Tuffnut laughed.  
"Yes, I do!" Marigold started laughing, too.  
"No way!"  
"Sure!"

They both laughed, very hard and held their bellies, laughed until they couldn't breathe.  
"You do?" Tuff asked.  
Marigold nodded.  
Every now and then a small giggle interrupted them, as they clung to each other, kissing, this time with more fervor.

The sky began to darken, as they finally made their way back home, hands interlocked.

"The village will think you lost your mind. You know that it's just me? I'm the untouchable, the one without any romantic interests, the one who will jerk off twice a day for the rest of his life?"  
"Ugh, Tuff!" Marigold punched his arm and Tuff smiled at her.

He was loved.   
Now he had to get used to that.


End file.
